Mistletoe Frenzy
by SterekFanGirl
Summary: Hi guys, this is my very first Sterek fanfic and i hope you like it. When the pack decide to trow a Christmas Party, Lydia had put up some mistletoe's up to see who would be caught under it, when two people get caught under it everyone wait to see what would happen next.
1. Chapter 1

I was getting ready for the Christmas Party Lydia had planned for the pack. She went crazy planning it right after Derek said if they all can just get together and have a party or hang out and not worry about dying or getting shot. Honestly I was shocked that Derek said that. Usually Derek hates being around people but now I mean everyone's mouth was hanging down, but we all agreed and then me and Scott were jumping up and down in excitement. Everyone started laughing at us then joined in except Derek (Sourwolf). I got up from my bed and jumped into the shower, like literally jump into the shower, I quickly washed myself then "jumped" out and dried myself. I brushed my teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash. I figured since this is the first Christmas Party and "hangout" the pack has had and I wanna look good. I got put on a white shirt with a red plaid shirt over it, blue jeans, and some white sneakers on. I drove my dad to Scott's house cause he was going to spend the Christmas Eve with Mrs. McCall since I told my dad I was going to be spending time with the pack. He's cool with the whole werewolf thing now but I was shocked with his reaction when I told him. He just said "ok". My mouth was hanging open but then I smiled and was happy that he understood. We parked in the driveway of Scott's house and we got out and started towards the door. "So, you're sure your ok spending the Christmas Eve here with Mrs. McCall?" Stiles said. "I already told you, I'm fine staying with Scott's mom, she even agreed to let me stay here, and I really want to have some Christmas cookies she's cooking" Sheriff Stilinski chuckled. They both started laughing then knocked on the door. "Hi Stiles, Sheriff." Mrs. McCall said. "Scott's upstairs getting dressed, He's been trying to figure out what to wear to impress Allison I guess" Mrs. McCall chuckled. Stiles ran upstairs to Scott's room while his dad and Scott's mom went into the kitchen. "Scott, what the hell is taking you forever, where going to be late and I want to stop at the store to get a present" Stiles yelled while coming up the stairs and opening Scott's door. "Dude I'm freaking out, I don't know what to wear." Scott said while pacing back and forth in his room. "Dude it's not prom, It's just a party, wear what you usually wear." Stiles said grabbing Scott's shoulders and making him face towards him trying to calm him down. "I usually wear just a plain shirt and some blue jeans with red and white shoes, I want to look good for Allison, this is the first time I will actually get to hangout with her without worrying if her dad can hear us or Derek scowling at her." Scott said a little worried. "Dude, just be yourself, I bet that is one reason why she like you." Stiles said letting go of his shoulders. "You think so." Scott said. "Yeah dude, now hurry I have to go to the store and get a present for someone." Stiles said. "Who?" Scott asked with a smirk on his face. "I can't tell you, it's a secret." Stiles said with a suspicious and evil grin on his face. We both laughed then I waited down stairs for Scott to come down. We both said good bye to the "cute couple" and got in my jeep and drove to the store to pick up the present I asked for then we headed towards Derek's house. I guess I forgot to tell you Lydia planned it a his house since we usually hangout there for training and pack meetings. We parked in the Derek's driveway and got out. We headed towards the door and I was about to knock when Lydia swung open the door and "bear" hugged us both then pulled us inside. I have a feeling that this is going to be a Christmas Party no one is going to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Scott came inside and sat down on the floor next to the fireplace. I looked around the room, there was Lydia next to Jackson, Jackson next to Erica who is next to Boyd who is next to Isaac, Isaac next to Allison who is next to Scott who is next to me. "Hey Lydia, Where's Derek?" Stiles said. "I'm right here." Someone said behind Stiles. "EEK!" Stiles shouted while jumping up. Everyone started laughing while Stiles cheeks were red like roses. Derek sat down next to Stiles and said "So, Lydia what did you plan for us?". "Well first of all I just want to say there are Mistletoes set up all around the place, so if I catch you under it with someone you have to kiss them." Lydia said with an evil grin on her face. "What if we don't want to kiss them?" Isaac asked. "Then you don't get presents or some of my homemade cookies." Lydia said. "CCCCCCCCOOKIES!" Stiles yelled. I tried to run to the kitchen but caught my shirt and pulled me back to the ground. "_Crap"_ Stiles said under his breath. Everyone started to laugh then Lydia spoke again. "So who's hungry?". Everyone stood up and ran into the kitchen but Derek caught my shirt again. "Derek!" Stiles said. "No cookies till later." Derek said. "I know, now please let go so I can go eat." Stiles said trying to get Derek's hand off of his shirt. Derek released his hand and Stiles took off to the kitchen with Derek following him. When I went to sit next to Scott I spotted a mistletoe above Isaac and Allison. "Hey Lydia." Stiles said pointing to Allison and Isaac and the mistletoe. "Oh, Hey Allison." She said pointing up. Allison looked up and then to Isaac sitting next to her. "_Fuck"_ She thought. Isaac looked up to then started to blush. "Well, this is awkward" Isaac said still blushing. I looked over at Scott to see him standing there with his eyes wide open and squeezing the cup he has in his hand. "Well what are we waiting for?" Allison said. Everyone was shocked but then Isaac leaned forward and his and Allison's lips crashed together. Then they pulled apart and just acted like nothing happened. I had my mouth opened wide but then closed it and quickly started to eat. After Scott got another cup after suffocating the other one he sat down next to Allison and gave Isaac a "Don't ever do that again" look. Isaac just raised his hands up surrendering. "Well, that is the first mistletoe kiss so far, and you can all thank Stiles for telling me." Lydia said giving me an evil smirk. I spit out my drink and look at Lydia and mouthed her _"What the Fuck"_ then I looked at Scott and he was squeezing his cup and I jumped up to run away then Scott quickly grabbed my shirt, I mean what is it with everyone grabbing my shirt, anyways he was about to hit my head when Lydia quickly said "Let's play hide and seek, Allison's it!" Allison quickly got up and started counting and everyone else ran to hide, Scott was still holding onto me but then smiled and pulled me with him to hide. Of course Derek was the hardest one to find. I swear he's cheating. Then everything went wrong when Erica opened her mouth. "Hey Stiles, Look up." She said laughing. So I looked up and I was standing under a mistletoe and then I look to the side to see Derek standing next to me. My mouth was open and my heart was beating like crazy. Then Derek turned around I think he heard my heart beating like crazy, then he saw Erica pointing up. That's when everything changed.

**Sorry guys for posting this up late, im moving and to Georgia and My family drove from Texas to Mississippi to take a break. So I thought maybe I can write one now. It also might take a while for some chapters cause school is about to start and Im trying to get ready. Please tell me what you think and I hope to write another one soon. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

My face was red and my heart was beating like crazy. I looked at Derek and he gave me a face that says "You better not." I just put my hands up in surrender and started to walk away when someone caught my arm and pulled me towards Derek. "Oh no you don't, you have to kiss him or no cookies or presents." Lydia said. I looked at her with a pouting face but she stared me down and I looked at Derek whose face was red. I was shocked because I've never seen Derek blush before. "There is no way I'm kissing Stiles." Derek said with an angry tone in his voice. "I agree, I mean he's the Alpha, he makes the decision." Stiles said. "No no no, there is no way your backing out on this; I kissed Isaac now you haft to kiss Stiles." Allison said. "She's right." Isaac said grinning. Stiles mouthed to Isaac "_Fuck you"_ and Isaac just smiled. Then they both looked around and saw everyone staring at them, then they both looked at each other then they leaned in then Derek kissed Stiles on the CHEEK _ha-ha you guys thought he was going to kiss him on the lips did you, well that's coming up in a few seconds __._" There we kissed now can we get back to what we were doing." Derek said "Yeah." Stiles said shocked that Derek actually kissed him, well it was not really a kiss but it was so awesome, No no Stiles don't think that way. "You call that a kiss." Scott said. That fucking traitor. "Aw, come on you guys can do better than that." Lydia said. "Yeah how about using your lips." Erica said. "Oh know you guys are on teams." Stiles said "Remember Stiles, no cookies, no presents if no kiss." Lydia said with an evil grin on her face. Now I know why I'm over her. Derek looked at me then I looked at him then we leaned in, our lips crashing together, I didn't know how long we kissed but when I heard a click and saw a flash I opened my eyes and we both jumped back shocked at what we just did. "Wow that was, hot." Erica said. Derek growled at her then sat down and I think I saw red on his ears. I saw Erica with her phone out then everyone else's phone out then I yelled "Delete that photo now!". "But why, I want to remember what happened today, especially this moment." Erica said with an evil grin. I looked at Derek and he nodded and then we both jumped up at Erica trying to get her phone. "Give me that phone!" Derek yelled chasing her around the house. I went around to other side of the living room and we trapped her, then we both started walking to her slowly "Erica, give me the phone and no one gets hurt." Stiles said looking at Derek giving him the signal. They both jumped to capture her but moved quickly to run to Boyd for protection. Stiles ended hitting Derek's head and landing on top of him. I rubbed my head cause Holy Shit that hurt, then I opened my eyes to see me on top of Derek. My eyes widen and his eyes did to. He was so warm and his chest was so muscular wait what am I saying. I quickly got off of Derek and my cheeks were red as roses. Oh shit, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, Fuck why does my life haft to end like this. "Ahem." Lydia cleared her throat making me calm down from my almost panic attack. "Well that was fun." Erica said smiling. Derek growled at her then sat down blushing again. They all started laughing except for me and Derek. We were still shocked and embarrassed of what just happened. When I looked at Derek he was staring at me and I was confused but I didn't look away I just kept looking into those sweet, sexy green eyes, wait did I just say Derek has sweet, sexy green eyes. We both looked way blushing I mean how many times have I blushed. I looked at Derek again then I saw him blushing which was so adorable and hot. He looked at me and wait was that a smile on his face, holy shit Derek Hale mister Sourwolf is actually smiling. I smiled back at him I mean why did I smile back then for some reason he came up to me and sat next to me. "Hey." Derek said. "Hey." Stiles said. "Can you not tell anyone I smiled, no one would think I'm scary anymore." Derek said a little embarrassed. "Oh yeah sure, it's our little secret." Stiles said smiling. Did I just really sat that now he is really going to kill me. Derek smiles back and I was shocked first of all he didn't kill me, second of all he smiled twice in one day. I looked deep unto his green eyes and I think I may just be falling In love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for taking forever to write another chapter. I was busy all week and I was also watching Star Trek into Darkness and yes I am a Kirk/Spock fan :3 but anyway back to the story here is another chapter I hope you like it :3**

I swear Derek would never look me into the eye serious again. But I was shocked of what was about to happen right now. But let me tell you what happened a few minutes earlier. As all you guys know, me and Derek kissed, on the lips, in front of everyone all cause we got caught under a mistletoe together. I thought he was going to kill me at first but I was shocked that after we kissed he just blushed and sat down like nothing happened. After the awkward silence right after me and Derek kissed, apparently Isaac was getting bored and said "Hey let's play another game." "Ok, how about something outside?" Lydia asked. Oh yea I forgot to tell you guys that's its only like 4:30pm so it's still light outside. "Oh I know, how about paintball, boys against girls!" Allison said getting up. "Oh yea that sounds great, but there's only 3 girls and 6 boys it's not even." Erica said. "Well which boy wants to join the girl's team?" Lydia asked. No one said anything until they all stared at me. "What, Oh come on why do I haft to be with the girls?" Stiles said a little offended that everyone thought he should go on the girl's team. "Well two things, One- you kind of fit in with them I mean if we put Boyd or Isaac or even Derek on their team we boys would lose." Jackson said. Well that was kind of true. "Two- well if you joined then this would be all werewolves team and you wouldn't slow us down." Jackson said with a smile. I swear he is my first target. "Aw don't worry Stiles, you'll fit right in." Erica said grinning. I swear she set this up. "Well how are we going to shoot each other with paintballs if we don't have paintball guns?" Boyd asked. "Don't worry about that, I have some right here." Allison said getting some paintball guns out of here black bag. Everyone looked at her with eyes wide open mouths hanging down. "How did you, you know what I don't to know." Stiles said confused. Everyone headed out side into the woods and split up into their teams. I was forced to be with the girls of course so I was blue and the boys were red. "Alright the rules are there are no rules." Lydia said with a smile on her face. "Actually if you get hit twice anywhere on your body you're out." She added "Ok we get it can we start?" Isaac asked a little impatient is he. But I agreed, I wanted to hit Jackson already for making me go on the girls team. "The girls get a head start." Derek said. "What, dude come one why do they get a head start?" Scott pouted. "Well cause most of their team is human and they can't run that fast then us." Derek said with a "Are you serious dude" face. "Ok 3…2…1…GO!"Lydia shouted then my team started running and a few minutes later the werewolves started running after us. On my left I saw Erica and Allison running and on my right I saw Lydia running. We decided to split up into groups of two, I went with Erica and Lydia went with Allison. Me and Erica were running when Boyd jumped out of nowhere and started shooting red paintballs at us. "STILES GET BEHIND A TREE!" Erica shouted pushing me behind a tree. While she was pushing me I saw two red paintballs hit her chest. "Shit, why Boyd." She said with a little anger in her voice. "Sorry but I had to." Boyd said with a grin on his face. I quickly checked to see if I got hit but luckily I didn't. "Yes." I whispered. "STILES, did you get hit!" Boyd shouted. "No!" Stiles shouted back. "I don't believe you." Boyd said. I can hear him walking over here then I started thinking of a plan. I quickly climbed up the tree and waited till Boyd notice that I was up on the tree. "I got you!" Boyd said shooting at the tree. "Nope, I got you" Stiles said firing his gun at Boyd's chest. "Fuck you Stiles, smart ass." Boyd said looking at the two red paintballs on his chest. "Well now you know how I feel." Erica said with a grin on her face and winking at Stiles. "Well two down that means seven more to go, Crap." Stiles said climbing down the tree. Well ten minutes past and Scott got hit by Allison which was going to happen anyway, she also hit Isaac. Derek hit Allison while dodging her shots. Lydia got Jackson out while flirting with him (lol) but then got out by well Derek (show off). This leaves Derek and Stiles of course. Stiles found out that everyone was out and he knew who exactly was left. So Stiles started to run but stopped when he saw something in front of him. "OH SHIT!" He said and started running to a tree and hid behind it. Derek quickly ran towards Stiles and started shooting a tree. "What the fuck?" Derek said "UP HERE!" Stiles shouted. He began shooting a Derek and shouted "YEAH I won WOO!". "HEY!" Derek shouted. He pointed one red paintball on his chest and said "Lydia said two but there's only one." He grinned then started shooting at Stiles but surprisingly he dodged all of them and started running towards Derek then he realized he was right in front of him. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes then leaned in to crashing their lips together. While they were kissing Stiles brought his gun up and shot Derek's BALLS (XD lol I feel so bad for Derek right now). Derek gasped for air holding his balls and fell to the ground. "Ha I win." Stiles said proud of himself. "Son of a.." Derek said before getting interrupted by Lydia shouting "YAY GIRLS WIN WOO!" "YAY Go Stiles!" Allison shouted. The girls all ran up to Stiles and hugged him squeezing the air out of him. "Dude you just lost to Stiles." Jackson said smiling. Derek growled and hit him in the balls (XD he deserved it). Jackson held his balls falling to the floor. Stiles looked at Derek and helped him up then he looked at their hands that were intertwined. Holy Shit Holy Shit HOLY SHIT. I can't believe I'm holding Derek's hand. They both looked at each other then Derek smiled "Good job."Derek said. : OOOOOO GOOD JOB. Okay holding his hand and a good job that was rare. "You to" Stiles said. He was going to let go of Stiles hand but Derek held on tightly and said "Come on, let's go back to the house.". They walked back to the house together holding hands while everyone else was shocked well the boys were but the girls had plans hehe evil plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**HIII IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I just moved into a new house and I joined the softball team and I mostly have practice every day and some games but no practice on Fridays. When I get home I'm mostly tired and I haft to do my homework and when I'm done It's like 10 or 11 and I haft to go to bed for another day of school (WHYYYY). And when I moved into the new house I had to wait until next week because I wasn't going to have internet for a week. BUTT I have it and so here's another chapter for MISTLETOE FRENZY: D I swear I don't know when I'm going to end this. ANOTHER SURPRISE: DDDDD right after I upload this chapter I'm going to start another story to make up for the long wait: D. ENJOYS!**

Everyone walked back in side (STILL SHOCKED ABOUT "Derek and Stiles") going straight to the living room, well the boys did but where were the girls? "Hey, has anyone seen the girls?" Derek asked. "I thought they were behind us." Boyd said. "Eh, they'll be fine they probably went back to get the paintball guns." Smartass Jackson said. (XD). "Are you sure?" Derek asked. "Does this face look like I'm sure." Jackson said looking at Derek with "I don't give a shit about them." Face. "It's something I don't want to be staring at." Stiles said. (GO STILES!). "Oh Fu…" Jackson was about to say but then the girls came in with a box and the paintball guns. "Hi everyone were back." Lydia said with a smile on her face. "Hey, what's in the box?" Isaac asked. "Oh just some left over paintballs and some trash." Lydia said. "Sooo, Stiles and Derek, never expected this." Erica said grinning (an evil grin MUHAHAHA troll). "NONONONONO, don't start asking us questions like are you guys dating, or are you guys a couple now, or are you guys going to have sex yet." Stiles said. "Well are you guys going to have sex yet?" Erica said still having an "evil" grin on her face. "NO!" Derek and Stiles said standing up. "Can't we just play another game?" Boyd asked trying to change the subject. "You guys can, we were going to have a only girls talk." Allison said. "Oh ok, so what do you guys want to play?" Scott asked. (I totally forgot Scott was there XD I'm so horrible.) "We can try to beat Stiles at COD Black Ops 2." Isaac said. "What do you mean "try"?" Jackson asked raising his hands and air-quoting on the word try. "DUDE, have you seen the way Stiles has played!?" Scott practically shouted. "Oh please, I'd like to see him try to beat me." Jackson CHALLENGED. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Stiles said standing up and holding his hand out. "Let's do this" Jackson said shaking Stiles hand and agreeing to the challenge WHICH WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE HE EVER MADE! (well not the "biggest" mistake he ever made I mean, well you know.). MEANWHILE, while Stiles was beating Jackson's ass and everyone laughing at Jackson and cheering Stiles on, the girls went up to Derek's room and opened the box which had LOT's of Mistletoe's in it. "Ok ladies, ready?" Lydia said. Erica and Allison both nodded and they took the Mistletoe's out of the box and began putting them up everywhere. They even putt some up in the living room, (or meeting room.) while the boys were too busy looking at the game and of course Stiles was still winning. Lydia called everyone to come and eat and they all got up still laughing at Jackson for losing the challenge (XDD). "Hey I swear something was messed up with my controller." Jackson said standing up. "Oh, please your just jealous cause Stiles beat you." Derek said smiling. (:OOO HE'S SMILING :3) "I NEVER get jealous." Jackson said. "Oh please what abou…" Stiles paused and looked around the room and saw LOT's of Mistletoe's up. "Oh. My. God." Stiles said. Everyone immediately stopped where they were at eyes wide open and mouths hanging down. "Guys come one the foods getting cold." Lydia said smiling. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!" Scott shouted. "I am not walking through that." Isaac said. "Fine if you don't then no food… OR PRESENTS!" Lydia said pointing to all the presents next to her. "Fine." Derek said. "Come on Stiles." They both walked under the Mistletoe's and gave a SEXY kiss in front of them and walked into the kitchen to get their food while Stiles was looking at the presents seeing which one was his. The girls practically squealed watching Derek and Stiles kiss. They took pictures and then smiled at the boys on the other side who have disgusted looks on their face. "Oh come on that's not fair!" Scott said. "Yeah you guys are like already used to kissing each other we haven't kissed anyone." Jackson said. "Actually I kissed Allison but she's not a boy so I don't think that counts." "How about we just walk one at a time?" Boyd asked "Sure, you go first." Jackson said. Boyd was about to walk through when Erica shouted "NO, you guys haft to walk with someone!" "WHAT WHY!" They all shouted. "Cause it's the rules, well, when you walk under a mistletoe you haft to kiss someone." Allison said grinning. "Fine I'll just starve to death." Jackson said. "Ok." Lydia said turning around to walk away and join Derek and Stiles at the table who were eating some chicken, pie, Lydia's cookies, beans, salad, practically everything since the food was so good (lol). "DUDE bad idea, you come and try Lydia's cookies they are soo good, all the icing, sugar, SPRINKLES." Stiles said teasing them while eating another cookie. "Yeah, you should try the Oreo pie too, Sooo good," Derek said going along with Stiles. The boys were trying to not look at all the food (great, when I say food I'm hungry, I know I'll go get some PUDDING: D) but you can tell they were really hungry with some stomachs grumbling and drool on the corner of their lips (poor wolfs). "Know what I'll pick who comes with who." Lydia said. "Hmmm Jackson…. And… oh SCOTT!"." WHAT?!" They both shouted looking at each other. "HE HATES ME I CAN'T KISS HIM!" Scott shouted. "THERE IS NO WAY IM KISSING SCOTT MCCALL! Jackson. "Oh come, you guys are still not friends?" Allison asked. "FUCK NO!" They both shouted. "Fine Isaac, Boyd, you go first." Lydia said while Erica was getting her camera out. They both looked at each other like "Fuck no." but they can see they were both hungry and it looks like Derek and Stiles might eat everything if they don't get there. "Ok." They both said walking under the mistletoe's. "YAY!" Allison shouted. They were under the mistletoe's and first looked at each other then Isaac was like "Eh, What the fuck." Then he leaned in and kissed Boyd on the lips while everyone except Scott and Jackson wooed them (XDD BAD ASSES!). Then they walked into the kitchen high-fiving Derek and Stiles while grabbing whatever was still on the table. "Well your turn." Erica said smiling with her "oh this is going to be good" face. Jackson and Scott looked at each other and they both knew they were not going to be quitters then they sighed and walked towards the mistletoe's. (: DDDDDDD) "EEEEEK!" All the girls squealed. They stopped and they both leaned in and FRENCH KISSED cause they both know if they just give a peck on the lips everyone will keep telling them to kiss again. When they pulled apart they blushed and went straight to the table without making eye contact. "Never speak of this to anyone." Jackson whispered. "Agreed" Scott said walking in the opposite direction and sat next to Stiles. "How many views?" Lydia asked "About a million." Allison said. "Oh this is so good" Stiles said smiling at the picture Allison just sent him on face book. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Jackson shouted looking at Stiles phone. LYDIAAAAAA!

**Well that was AWSOME XD! I think this is my longest one yet YAY! Now I'm going to start writing a chapter for the surprise story: 3 I hope you'll like it. Ideas just pop into my head like POP! Hope you enjoyed this I will try to upload new chapters on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. PLEASE TELL E WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME AND I MIGHT USE IT :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HWIIII! I'm back with another chapter of Mistletoe Frenzy and I would like to thank Winter-Freak for suggesting TRUTH OR DARE: DDDDD! Oh this is going to be awesome, ENJOY!**

Everyone sat at the table eating whatever Derek and Stiles didn't eat. They were still laughing at Jackson and Scott because every time they were close to each other they would blush then Jackson would go to the bathroom for about 10 mins and come back out. After they were done eating it was about 7:30 and the sun was coming down. "Soo...Um what do you guys want to do now?" Isaac asked. "We can play truth or dare." Stiles said. "NONONONONONO, there's no way I'm playing truth or dare with you guys." Jackson said. "Oh come on, you don't want to play cause you afraid to kiss Scott again." Erica said. "Or you're just too shy to kiss him again." Lydia added. "I DON'T LIKE MCCALL!" Jackson shouted. "And I'm not scared or shy to play truth or dare, now let's play." Jackson said dragging Lydia into the living room with him. Soon everyone followed and after lots of arguing of who goes first, Derek said he was choosing and of course he chose Stiles. "Ok um Jackson truth or dare?" Stiles asked. "Truth." He said. "Ok umm is it true….. That you enjoyed kissing Scott?" Stiles asked smiling and high-fiving Erica. Jackson eyes widen and shouted "FUCK NO!" Everyone started laughing except Scott and Jackson not bothering to look at each other. "Ok my turn" Isaac said. "Derek truth or dare?" he said. "Truth." Derek said. "Is it true that your ringtone is Thrift Shop?" Isaac said. "Pfft... no I don't even like that song." Derek said then his phone just happens to go off and Thrift Shop comes on "I'm gonna pop some tags..." "YOU WERE LYING!" Stiles said. "OK FINE… just let me take this phone call." Derek said. When Derek was talking they continued playing. "Boyd your turn." Stiles said. "Allison truth or dare?" Boyd asked. "Dare." She said. "Finally someone chooses dare." Erica said. "I dare you to kiss Lydia." Boyd said. Everyone's mouth was hanging out and eyes widened. "Ok." Allison said. "WHAT!" Scott shouted. "Oh come on you kissed Jackson, why can't I kiss Lydia?" Allison said. "Well because she's your best friend and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to kiss a girl." Scott said. "Actually I'm fine with it." Lydia said. "You've got to be kidding me." Jackson said. Allison crawled over to Lydia and crashed her lips into hers (OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG SUCH BAD ASSES XD) "WOOO!" Erica and Stiles shouted. When they pulled apart they acted like nothing happened but everyone else would never forget that. "OK my turn." Erica said but before she could say anything Peter (SURPISE XDD) came walking in the door with huge headphones on his ears and going straight to the kitchen like no one was watching him. Then Derek came back and said "oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that Peter was coming back from Stiles house cause apparently his dad got drunk and passed out so he left." "He got my dad drunk?" Stiles asked "Apparently so." Derek said. "Ok so back to the game any way Stiles truth or dare?" Erica asked. "Dare." Stiles said. "Ok I dare you to…." Erica said looking around the room for any Ideas then when she saw Peter walk in the room she said "KISS PETER!" Just then Stiles mouth dropped and the glass Peter was holding fell out of his hands broke leaving tiny pieces of glass everywhere. "Umm I think I heard you wrong, did you just say you want me to kiss Peter?" Stiles asked with a nervous laugh. "Yep." Erica said with her famous evil grin. "Hey I don't want to be part of this so bye." Peter said about to walk out the door when Scott and Jackson grabbed him and pushed him toward Stiles. Peter tripped over Derek and fell onto Stiles with their lips crashing together. First Stiles was trying to pull away then he started to kiss back. After about 2 mins he realized what he was doing and they both got up quickly blushing. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU ERICA!" Stiles shouted launching towards her but Derek grabbed him and held him to his chest for him to calm down. Everyone stared at Peter waiting for his reaction but he just stood there until he finally manages to speak. "Umm…well I err… I'm going to go… to t-the kitchen." He said trying to calm his breathing. "I just kissed Peter, I just kissed Peter, why, and why does my life suck so badly?" Stiles said curling up into a ball and rolling around on the floor. After about 10 mins of silence Stiles got up and sat next to Derek and then Peter came back from the kitchen and sat next to Stiles like nothing happened 10 mins ago. Everyone stared but then Derek spoke up. "Let's play man-hunt." He said. Then everyone snapped out of their thoughts and agreed. "Ok who's it?" Peter asked. Everyone stared at each other then quickly ran outside into the dark (it was already 9:48 so it was dark.) to go hide. "I guess I'm it." Peter said taking off as well.

**SOOO that was awesome and awkward at the same time. I added little Peter/Stiles in there: 3 for some reason I was thinking Derek and peter should kiss but that would be gross and kind of creepy that would leave nightmares for both of them xD. So in the next chapter they are playing man hunt and I'm going to add another surprise MUHAHAHAHA. THANK YOU WINTER – FREAK FOR THE SUGGESTION. :D **


End file.
